Episode 3
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | eyecatcher = Luffy - Zoro | rating = 13.3 - Original 4.7 - Remastered | rank = 7 - Original 9 - Remastered }} "Morgan vs. Luffy! Who's This Mysterious Beautiful Young Girl?" is the 3rd episode of the One Piece anime. Short Summary Luffy and Zoro fight the Marines captained by Morgan to prevent their execution. They manage to defeat Morgan, which earns them respect from the townspeople and the Marines of that base. Koby is finally able to fulfill his dream of joining the Marines and Luffy sets sail to his next adventure with Zoro as his first crewmember. Long Summary Luffy delivers Zoro's sword and says he didn't know which one was his, so he took all three. Zoro explains that he uses all three for his sword style. Luffy demands that Zoro choose between joining his crew or dying there. While the Marines are in shock at how Luffy was able to deflect their bullets, Zoro agrees to joing his crew. Captain Morgan realizes that Luffy must have eaten a Devil Fruit, and after Zoro asks him, Luffy responds that ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Captain Morgan explains about the mysterious Devil Fruits, describing examples such as the the ability to breathe fire and the ability to create tsunamis. Luffy then hands the three swords to Zoro in exchange for Zoro joining his crew. Zoro accepts the terms, saying how he cannot die yet, and that he must fulfill his vow. He then says that if Luffy gets in the way of his dream, Zoro will kill him. With his swords drawn, Zoro frees himself from the cross. Morgan orders the soldiers to attack, so they draw their cutlasses and charge. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Muchi to wipe them all out. This makes Morgan livid, so he removes his coat and declares that he is Axe Hand Morgan and will handle the job himself. Luffy accepts the challenge and charges at Morgan, taking a swing, but Morgan blocks with his axe. The two engage in a great battle, with all of Morgan's attacks missing and Luffy gaining the upper hand, knocking Morgan to the ground and pounding him with his fists. Helmeppo then puts a gun to Koby's head, ordering that Luffy stop attacking or else he will kill Koby. Koby declares that he will not stand in the way of Luffy's dream, even if it means death. Luffy turns toward Helmeppo and gets ready to attack, but Morgan stands up behind Luffy. Just as Morgan swings his axe, Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Pistol to strike Helmeppo in the face and send him flying. Morgan's axe, however, does not reach Luffy's head because Zoro slashes him across the chest. Morgan collapses on the ground defeated, and Luffy, Zoro, and Koby are surprised to see the Marines toss their weapons into the air in celebration of their captain's defeat. Elsewhere, Nami finds the location of a map in the Marine base, but there is a note from Buggy there instead, saying he took the map already. Later, Luffy, Zoro, and Koby are in the town restaurant with Rika and her mom. They eat their fill, and Rika asks where Luffy is headed to next. Luffy replies that he is going to the Grand Line to find One Piece, and Koby responds with horror, saying how the Grand Line is a dangerous place, also known as the Pirate's Graveyard. Even so, Luffy remains confident in his dream. Zoro asks how many members there are in Luffy's crew, and Luffy replies that Zoro is the first one. He then points out the boat they'll be riding in. At that moment, the Marines step into the restaurant, and as Luffy and Zoro are pirates, the Marines order them to leave the island immediately. Though the townspeople are unhappy about this since Morgan abused them too, the leader, Lieutenant Ripper, points out that they will not report them to Marine Headquarters to repay the favor for getting rid of Morgan. Luffy and Zoro get ready to go, and Ripper asks if Koby is with them. Luffy goes on to explain that Koby spent time aboard Alvida's pirate ship as her slave, and this makes Koby angry as it will ruin his chances of enrolling in the Marines. Koby has had enough and he punches Luffy, causing Luffy to retaliate and punch Koby. The Marines see Koby is not with them, and so order Luffy and Zoro to leave. As they leave, Koby asks to join the Marines, and is accepted. Outside, Luffy and Zoro climb into their boat, and as they set sail, the Marines salute them for saving the town, including Koby. Koby vows to meet Luffy again, as a Marine meeting a pirate. Later, Zoro asks Luffy why he wants to become the Pirate King so badly. Luffy replies that he made a promise to the man that gave him his straw hat, and that he will not break that promise, no matter what. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, Ririka treats Luffy and his comrades at home with a meal, while in the episode she's a bartender. *In the manga, Morgan orders several of his men to kill themselves when they protest against fighting Zoro; this is omitted in the anime. *The first eyecatcher is Luffy's, but Nami's theme plays. The second eyecatcher is Zoro's, but Luffy's theme plays. *To the Grand Line Part One plays while Koby is explaining about the Grand Line. *This episode marks the first instance of the classic "To Be Continued" screen before the ending. *This is the last episode of the Romance Dawn Arc. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 3 ca:Episodi 3 de:Morgan vs Luffy! Nazo no Bishōjo wa dare? it:Episodio 3